Torque converters for three-pass transmissions are known. One example is shown in commonly assigned United States Patent Publication No. 2008/0277223. In known converter designs, turbine thrust loads, that is, the thrust force in the turbine acting towards the cover as a result of hydrodynamic pressure in the torus, is generally reacted by a turbine hub and a bearing or bushing.